1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drying racks and more particularly pertains to a new painting stand for supporting articles to be painted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art contains many examples of drying racks, U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,070 teaches the retracing line to be positioned along the top of the beams and therefore requires the materials being positioned across the beams to be positioned on the retracting line. U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,365 teaches a screen extending between the rails and placing the screen in a position that may hinder articles being positioned on the rails. U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,965 teaches a flexible band that extends between the first and second upper links where the flexible band is used to support items between the first and second upper links. U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,205
The painting stand according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting articles to be painted.